Fibre Channel and Gigabit Ethernet are high speed data transfer interfaces that can be used to interconnect workstations, mainframes, supercomputers and storage devices. Supporting numerous channel and network Upper Level Protocols (ULPs), Fibre Channel allows faster data transfer over longer distances between a larger number of devices or communication points. The standard combines attributes of a channel with attributes of a network, thus providing a general transport vehicle for ULPs such as the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI), the Intelligent Peripheral Interface (IPI), the High Performance Parallel Interface (HIPPI), the Internet Protocol (IP), Ethernet (IEEE 802.3) and the Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM). Accommodating the pattern of ever increasing data rates, Fibre Channel is a scalable interconnect standard that considers all aspects of speed, length and media (copper and fiber). Fibre Channel development is focused on data transfer at 1.0625 Gbits/sec with provisions for 2.125 Gbits/sec and 4 Gbits/sec.
AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa., Compaq Computer Corporation of Houston, Tex., Vixel Corporation of Bothell, Washington and Sun Microsystems Computer Company of Mountain View, Calif. have together agreed on and written a standard for a serial transceiver module, which is called the Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) module. The module provides a single small form factor for a wide variety of standard Fibre Channel connectors and transmission media. The module can be inserted in or removed from a host or switch chassis without first removing power from the receiving socket. Any copper and optical transmission technologies consistent with the form factor can be used.
The GBIC module has a plug in a first insulative housing and a receptacle in a second insulative housing at respective opposite ends of the module. A printed circuit board is secured to, and connects, the plug and the receptacle. The module is insertable into a guide structure mounted to a host board and having a receiving end and a terminating end. The terminating end of the guide structure has a receptacle for mating engagement with the module plug when the module is fully inserted in the guide structure. The guide structure houses and aligns the module and provides polarized guide rails to prevent incorrect installation of the module and is designed to accept the side retention latches specified in the GBIC module standard.
Since the GBIC module is designed for high speed data transfer, it would be desirable to provide electromagnetic shielding for the module. Such shielding should effectively cover the module from the plug to the receptacle while still remaining within the form factor of the GBIC module standard.